1971
by gatehead81
Summary: It is 1971, two years after our young George Hammond first meet SG-1, let's take a peek and see how he's getting on... One-shot


**AN:Ep Tag for 1969. Hope you enjoy the cheeky little links I put together here :)  
**

**Summary: It is 1971, two years after our young George Hammond first meet SG-1, let's take a peek and see how he's getting on... One-shot  
**

**1971  
**

* * *

The room was decked out formally and the crisp uniformed lines of airmen all stood to attention. Three medals were being pinned to three chests and three sets of epaulettes were being changed. The last of the three stood tall with determination in his hazel eyes. "Congratulations Captain Hammond." rumbled the strong resonating voice of Joint Chief of Staff.

"Why thank you, Sir." The lad answered in a broad Texan drawl.

Then abruptly the formalities were over and everyone was whooping and clapping and the rows of personnel were drifting and melting into one another. Ties were being tugged loose and caps being pulled off heads. George stepped smartly down of the platform he had been standing on and drifted over to where his team mates were all grouped together. Before he got that far his current CO, the one that he would be shipping out to Nam under, gave him an appraising sweep and beckoned him over. He whistled. "Well George, it seems you were right, you did get picked for promotion, not that you don't deserve it of course. I just did not think my recommendation would be enough to swing it."

George blushed right down into his shiny boots. "Gee thank you Sir, you did not have to do that."

"I know son, but a good Airman deserves a fair shot and you've got a gut and determination about you that I just cannot deny. Just what exactly is it that makes you so sure you are going to get through every mission that you get sent on?"

Hammond's heart skipped a beat, he would have to be careful with what he said. His CO was an astute man and would pick up on every little undertone that he used. "Well Sir, I can't rightly say, maybe an angel told me...an angel with blonde hair and blue eyes." He smile to himself and looked guardedly at his CO. "Much like that little girl of yours."

"Sammy? Oh come on now George, Samantha is just two and a half years old and sure she's cute and smart as hell, but even she cannot tell you what is going to happen in the future."

George just smirked. "You just wouldn't know Major Carter Sir, sometimes a little faith in others and a some belief in yourself is all it takes. I'll make General some day."

Jacob Cater looked deeper into the honourable if somewhat naive young man before him. "You really believe that don't you George?" he statred, seeing his young officer's selfassurance shine through.

George met and held his eye. "I know I will, but not before you Sir." he added, not entirely sure why he knew that, but it was the truth, in fact he was certain of it.

Jacob shook his head. "Well...Captain...I sure would like to think that is true, but let's let the future worry about itself for a little while. Come with me there is someone I would like you to meet."

Jacob held out a directional hand and George moved ahead of him. Before he got as far as the door his breath hitched and he stalled. Behind him Jacob Carter grinned widely. "George, I would like to introduce to my younger sister. George, this is Marie Tessa Carter. Marie, George Hammond." The beautiful young woman smiled and shyly accepted George's greeting in the form of an outstretched hand.

"Ma'am." Hammond breathed out.

"Marie is new in town George." Jacob continued. "And in need of a chaperone that I can trust. I thought maybe a newly promoted Captain might just be the right man to show her around." he hinted.

"Why yes Sir, I'd be delighted to Sir." Hammond burbled, never taking his eyes off the woman before him.

"Mm-hmm, I thought so." Jacob rocked back on his heels. "Just take care of her George." he warned gently.

"Oh, don't worry Major Carter I will." he said and offered Marie his arm and in the moment she accepted it the newly promoted Captain Hammond knew that for the second time in his life a Carter had set him on the path to a whole new and certain future. One day he would marry this girl and have her children and before he was a grandfather he would be a General. A General who had something to do with sending people back and forth through time. Man how exciting life truly was!

END

* * *

**AN: And so there you go, completely unrealistic link between the Carter's and the Hammond's, but somehow I always got the impression that Sam knew George from before the SGC...who knows, maybe she did.  
**

**Unedited as yet, pc playing up.  
**


End file.
